1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data processing apparatus applied in an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) or the like having a box function, as well as to an image data registration apparatus that registers image data and to an attribute information registration apparatus that registers attribute information in this image data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in an image data processing apparatus having a box function, such as an MFP having a copier function, a printer function, a fax function and the like, security management to maintain confidentiality is carried out for highly confidential documents (image data) stored in a box comprising a folder in the storage device.
In the conventional art, to carry out this type of security management, a technology has been proposed wherein attributes that include the presence of an electronic watermark are configured for a folder, and a watermark is created based on such a folder attribute when a file stored in that folder is to be printed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-241956).
Furthermore, a technology is also known wherein the shared folder on a file sharing server is configured to include information regarding terminals that are prohibited from uploading updated files to the shared folder, and when such a terminal downloads a file, it also downloads this control information such that the terminal is prohibited from uploading the same file if the file is updated using such terminal (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-99312).
However, in the conventional art including these examples, only access to the boxes themselves is restricted, and once a box is accessed, any document stored therein can be printed, output to any external device via e-mail or FTP (File Transfer Protocol), or copied or transferred to a different box, in which case the confidentiality of the document can no longer be maintained.
Moreover, the boxes include a public box that is used in common by all users, such that anyone can freely print any of the documents stored therein, output them via e-mail or FTP transmission, or copy or transfer such documents to another box. However, it is sometimes desired to prohibit the output of such documents stored in a public box via e-mail or FTP, restrict the parties that can receive such output, or prohibit the transfer or copying of the documents to another box. However, these desires cannot be accommodated under the conventional art.